


One Thing Is Certain (shame, walk, exhausted)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia awaits Louis' return on a typical evening in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Is Certain (shame, walk, exhausted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellie/gifts).



I set my charcoal stick aside, watching the streetlights shimmer in the long white curtains. Were they now in a darkened alley, feasting together? And after, embracing with heated passion, something he would never share with me? What did they say to each other that they could not speak in my presence?

One thing was certain, Louis would return to me, exhausted, his eyes stricken with shame, which he would strain to conceal from me. A few respectful words spoken between us before he walked briskly away. To change clothes, wash the smell of Armand from his hands, his hair. I could scent it on him still, an arrogant sweetness. Plumeria, or peony. Too rich for a creature who made his home in a damp underground prison. 

He arrived a few hours before dawn, and we had gone through all as predicted. I secured the windows and doors, turned and followed him into his bedroom. He climbed into the coffin and I stepped in, settling in beside him. Darkness enveloped us with the close of the lid. Soon enough, Louis would mean less to me than the dirt along the trim of my nightly dresses. I would scour myself of him. For now, I clutched him tightly, and stole comfort in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 prompts used. Definitely influenced by Gairid's piece, looking at Louis from a different, but similar, angle. He definitely had passion for Armand at one point, much to Claudia's chagrin.


End file.
